With continuous development of smart home technologies, it has become a fundamental function of a smart home device for its user to set its working mode in a customized manner.
In the related arts, when a user wants to set the working mode of a smart device in a customized manner, he/she may perform the setting via a remote controller or an operation panel of the smart device. When the user enters a new environment or when the original working mode of the smart device was modified by others and the user wants to revert to the original working mode, the user needs to manually set the working mode of the smart device.